legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tzeentch
Description Tzeentch is the Chaos God of Betrayal, Strategy, Trolling, Trickery, Change, Evolution, Intrigue, and Sorcery and the second strongest Chaos God next to Khorne who comes in 1st place as being the most powerful. While Tzeentch can't match up to Khornes strength in place, he makes it up as being the smartest and most strategic chaos god that's made even worse unpredictable that Tzeentch is insane due to his chaos nature. He is a master of the arcane arts of magic and psychic powers. Lying to Tzeentch is useless as he can easily tell from a lie since deception plays another big part of his strategy. No one knows what the heck Tzeentch's motives are as to why he never comes to fully winning even to his followers and that would be when he wins he wants to and if he loses he allows it to because he will win through that loss as change is the energy he drains from to get strong with the other hope. Change and Hope are the most subtle energies Tzeentch desires that no one of the forces of good would actually suspect something they hold as positive is also the negative that would benefit Tzeentch. He knows everytime people would be begging for a better world the evil energy would leave and he would eat it out. Everytime people work to something different that would make changes they only benefit to making him strong. To those who want to work with the Chaos God find the followers are at a huge risk working with Tzeentch and won't likely survive to get what they wanted from him from his constant backstabbing deals that they never know when and how they'll outlive their usefulness towards him. When they do work for him they are empowered with the abilities of using magic and psychic powers. The catch is if they can't control it they end up being mutated into mindless chaos spawn mutants and Tzeentch does nothing but cruelly laugh at his followers that fail to overcome them and leaves them to suffer. Only the strongest can achieve evolution and mortal bodies who reject his gifts that are received are deemed weak to be the pet and a useless pawn. That's right Tzeentch doesn't bother hiding that you are his pawn even if you prove useful. Any betraying followers are free to boast to thinking they can desert him but he knows all the countermeasures of back ups to retaliate against them including knowing their true name to keep them imprisoned in his realm. There is no escape from Tzeentch once you agree to work with him. You could only hope youlr soul would get permanently destroyed or he swallows it when he feels you the pawn have played the part. Tzeentch tirelessly plans making back up after back up including from the losses that are made and never stops plotting to get ahead of his enemies and the other three chaos gods. Tzeentch while holding larger power than Slaanesh (4th strongest) and Nurgle (3rd Strongest) he really doesn't do much fighting instead allows his minions to do his dirty work and works behind the shadows with using strategy. When Tzeentch goes into battle he uses mainly uses his mastery of magic as his main arsenal and holds the power to also use psychic energy. Not only can he use it to crush an enemy, he claims to see into the future to predict his enemies but those visions he sends to his followers are false just to screw with their heads for his amusement if they can't even see through the betrayer gods deception. He never presses advantage to make a complete victory for there wouldn't be no one alive to help Tzeentch if he wins the great game war that holds between him, Khorne, Slaanesh, and Nurgle. He allows his enemies to live and kill his minions by abandoning them when he sees fit just only so they can continue the war and bring more enemies to battle and for him to convince to betray to turn loved ones against each other. Why? Because Tzeentch finds it funny being an asshole and does this kind of trolling even to his own creations and recruited forces. Tzeentch is the one chaos god to be able to unite the four of them into temporarily working together even if they do despise each other to have all the glory to winning for themselves. When they all work together it spells doom for the galaxies and the whole universe as the combined might could possibly free the warp into merging the mortal realm and rewrite physics into a unknowing dangerous world filled with the endless evils of chaos and no force of good could possibly stop them or so he thinks. Tzeentch associates with birds most notably the raven preferably. Category:Characters that hail from the Warhammer 40k Universe Category:Evil Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortal demons Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Deities Category:Curse Users Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Flyers Category:Warmongers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Giants Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Imprisoned character Category:Sealed Evil Category:Trolls Category:Anarchist Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Strategists Category:One-Man Army Category:Soul Stealers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Jerks Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Psychics Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Omniscient Category:Staff Users Category:Social Darwinist Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Wizards Category:Illusionists Category:Chaos Undivided Category:Bigger Bads Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Giygaxian Pantheon